


Fluffy Undertale Oneshots

by Fluffiester (Churrinated)



Series: Undertale oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, BITTIES, Blankets, Chronic Pain, Cold, Cuddles, Cussing, Fever, Flu, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, HoneyMustard ship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kustard ship, M/M, Nightmares, Not too much, Pain, Past Abuse, Sad Sans, Some art, Surface world, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Warm, We're all here for a good time, cuddles though!, kustard - Freeform, sick, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churrinated/pseuds/Fluffiester
Summary: Writing this stuff soothes my soulSo far:Underfell bros not being terrible peopleUndertale fluff hugs with dogsRed meets with an old friend.Redge has a bad dream, Sans comforts him (KUSTARD)Red has a bad day. Russel comforts him. (HONEYMUSTARD)Redge has a new friend (Bitty)The surface is nice.. Redge isn't the only one that thinks so.Sickness and cuddles with Kustard





	1. UF bros not being awful

Red crawled inside, after a long day’s work. Entering the house, he hadn’t expected it but.. He could just tell that his grouch of a brother was actually in a good mood today. The house was heavy in the scent of home baked cinnamon bunnies. Papy only ever made those.. Well, as previously mentioned, if he was in a particularly good mood.

He gave a small sigh of relief, hesitating for a moment before standing up. Leaning heavily against the wall, he made his way to the kitchen to greet his bro. Red would have been upset with himself for referring to him that way, even in his head.. But it was not a day to call him Boss, he supposed.

Papyrus was taking them out of the oven, a docile look on his face. His gaze snapped to Red as he stumbled in. Red’s sweater had snow still on it, melting into the fabrics. Papy felt a touch of sympathy for his dimwitted brother.. Having to walk after so long of not, with the grogginess of the cold plaguing on him. 

Leaving the treats to cool on the countertop, he headed up to Red and scooped up the small skeleton in a big hug.

Red flinched slightly, but gave a small, albeit nervous laugh. Though, instantly he found himself hugging them back. Days like these were rare.. But each was worth the struggle, Red argued himself. It really wasn’t, but in his mind it was. All he wanted was a happy brother--! And to maybe not be abused as he had been living for many years.

“YOU’RE LATE! But I suppose that is excusable just this once.” He added the last part slyly, under his breath. He brought his clingy brother into the living room, setting him down on the couch.

Red was, admittedly, freezing. But.. it was better than usual. Considering what the usual invoked from him being late..

Papyrus went off, and Red lounged on the couch, taking his hands and shoving them into his pockets, preserving the warmth that was gathering again as he was no longer exposed to the elements. 

He was content to just lie here, belly-side down with his hood over his head. Peaceful.. No chores for at least two hours. It was.. Good enough. Bliss? Not really. But what were you asking for? This was Underfell we're talking here.

Red was shocked out of his blankly running mind, by his.. Boss? No.. Brother, placing a warm blanket over him. He was properly covered, insulating heat and driving away the vicious cold. 

The pup gave a small sigh of relief. The blanket might’ve gotten a bit of snow on it.. But Red didn’t care. Today was a good day, he would wash it later.. Maybe next time he’d get to try those weird treat things..

For now though, he was already drifting off into a dreamscape of actual nice things. For once.


	2. Hug a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sans is hugged  
> A dog is hugged

Sans trudged to his room, past Papyrus’ room. Where.. His brother was probably organizing his new action figures. Sans had bought him some.. Put a dent in their bank account, but it was priceless. The way his face lit up.  
He was still chided for being a lazybone. He felt like one. Sans was.. Not a good person.

The door to his room was pushed open half heartedly, not even being shut. Sans gave the trash tornado a passerby glance. That dog was spinning around in the center of it. He couldn’t help but smile slightly at the sight. Before he gave a groan and flopped onto his messy mattress, a few extra sweaters falling off at the force of him jumping the entirety of his weight onto it.

But did he care? Not right now. He could.. Clean that up later.  
Sans gave a small chuckle at the thought. He doubted that it would get done. Papyrus would just end up picking up his slack again.. And Sans would continue to be living garbage. 

 

===

 

Papyrus wasn’t stupid. He knew things. Though a cinnamon roll, he was not clueless...  
He knew that his brother didn’t always think the best of himself.  
But.. it just hurt his soul to continue letting his brother think he was alone.

He might be mad.. No. No. Papy shook off the thought and got off of the computer, closing his messenger tab. 

Time to give his brother some much needed attention. Honestly, he felt bad about it.. But his brother was not the type to ask for help or attention. Enough was enough, it had gone on for long enough.

The room was filthy as usual, trash and clothing littering the floor. Multiple socks.  
That wretched dog was in the corner too!  
And.. Sans was lying face down on his bed, his legs hanging off of it. He was just tall enough for his pink bunny slippers to brush against the ground. 

=

Sans had heard Papyrus enter.. To clean? But then the footsteps grew closer.  
Sans grunted and pushed himself to be upright, turning to look behind him. 

But he was being picked up into a hug. “..pap?.. ya alright?” He asked in his usual neutral tone, though it was tinged with concern. 

Papyrus just held him for a moment, thinking about what to say.  
“SANS..” He said, as Sans hugged him back. “I have noticed that you are lying around more than usual.” Paps started  
Sans waited for the break in the sentence to interject, “whatever yer thinkin’, it’s fine.. ‘m not workin’ to hard pap.” He grinned slightly at it.

Papyrus placed his brother back onto his bed and looked at him. “YOU DON’T NEED TO.. HIDE..” He gripped his scarf nervously.  
You could’ve sworn that Sans’ smile faltered. Only for a split second before his resolve was showing again. “bro.. ya don’t needa..” He trailed off. It was.. A confusing topic, if this was going where he thought it would.

And Sans was right most of the time.

Papyrus looked around the room before setting his glance back on Sans. “You don’t.. You’re sad, right?"  
Sans was right. He sighed softly, drawing a hand over his face. "doens' matter.." Papyrus gave a slight whine of refusal. "Sans I care about you! Of course it matters." 

Sans grimaced slightly, "i don't wanna talk 'bout it.. it'd be a burden anyways."  
Papyrus shook his head, "You are not a burden.. You're my brother!"  


"ya deserve someone better.." Sans murmured under his breath, pulling up his hoodie fluff slightly, toying with a few strands.  


Of course, the words had been heard by THE GREAT PAPYRUS! And he came to the rescue. "NON-SENSE! YOU ARE THE ONLY BROTHER I COULD EVER WANT!" Papyrus gave an earnest smile. "You are the nicest brother. And.. I will always be there for you." He did not want his brother to be sad any longer. Papyrus wasn't ever sad, because of Sans! So, therefore, it should go both ways.

Sans sighed softly, glancing at Papyrus. He was already reaching him for another hug when--! That dog in the corner? Yes, that one. It hopped onto Sans bed and scurried into his lap. 

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus yelled at the presence of his worst enemy. The dog that stole his attacks!  


“oh gosh bud!” Sans grinned slightly as the dog cuddled him and bit at his sweater. Slate had .. No garbage on him! Despite being in the eye of the storm for well over an hour! Spectacular! 

Papyrus would have to set aside his grudges, as the three of the skeleton household were pulled in for a group hug. Though, the dog kind of just wagged his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I know I'm a bad writer =v=


	3. Flowey and Red! Bestest of pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my version of UF, Red and Flowey are friendos!

Red smiled to himself as he got off of his stand. He shook a bit of snow off of himself, his hood falling as well. Then he started running on all fours towards the woods, the lightly falling snow replacing the flakes he had gotten off moments ago.  
He was very excited right now, he could feel himself shaking-- I mean, he almost always was normally. But right now.. A good day!

He was let off of his shift an hour early, and a guard dog was taking it over for him.. Now he could go see his best friend--.

Okay his real best friend was clearly his brother, but this one made a close second. He hadn’t seen them in months!  
A part of him tinged in the fear that his friend might not be there. 

The snow was falling faster after a few minutes of him running through the woods.   
The path wasn’t too well worn, but Red couldn’t forget it. How could he?  
Soon, he had to lower his pace. He could barely breathe over the white hot pain in his chest. The cold was doing a nice favor by making him feel number.. Or it was making it worse. It was hard to tell.

Red sat down beside a tree, panting and wheezing for a bit. He watched the snowflakes slowly descend for a few minutes, before getting up shakily. He would get there again without another break! Probably.

He had been right, since the cave wasn’t too far away. The place was.. It had more snow piling, but the entrance was still visible.

Red grinned wider and padded up to the place, poking his head into the dark cave. It smelled like old fire and.. Old food. Red couldn’t quite place it, since he was only really acquainted with a few food items. 

But.. his friend was not here. With a saddened whine, he sat down on the cold stone floor. After a few minutes, he was shivering. Little to his knowledge, the snow outside was falling faster. Only some light was managing to make it through the hand duggen entrance. 

Another half hour.  
Red was getting antsy, he had to get home soon according to his internal clock.. But.. he was really looking forward to seeing his friend.

And.. Red supposed he would have to wait again..  
He figured he could wait a few more minutes, giving a long, drawn out whimper as he slowly laid down on his side. 

You know what happens when you combine sleep deprivation, fluffy clothing, and a cold place? You get sleep.  
And that’s what Red did. Until the cave was completely pitch black.And the wind outside was howling.. It had been at least 2 hours after he was supposed to have been home.. And yet, here he was.

Red was finally woken by a tree branch falling off a tree outside the cave. He gave a fearful whine and scrambled to get onto his feet, tripping on his oversized jacket in his blindness. His vision did NOT adjust.. And he was feeling cold.   
He huddled to himself more, hugging his sweater and pulling up his hood. Everything felt stiff. Possibly from sleeping on a cold hard cave ground. Leaving it chalked up to that, Red started trying to find the exit.

He did indeed, run into a few walls. And then some snow.   
Red started digging with his hands-- Which were mangled.. The snow stung, getting between his joints and making his hands grow stiff. He had barely made a dent in it.. And he was panicking now. Breathing quickly, his arms feeling weak and like jello..

And soon he was a crumpled heap of crying on the ground. Curled up around himself, his hoody pulled on tight. Thoughts kept racing through his head, him getting in trouble for being late, him getting attacked by a monster that found him, him suffocating in here, his friend hating him for not going to see him. All awful things..

Though, none of them were happening at the moment. Thing else was in here now. The cave. Red couldn’t tell magic signatures anymore, but.. He could hear their faint breaths echoing off the enclosed space.  
He opened his eyes, whining quietly and trying to make himself seem smaller against the floor. Appear as harmless as possible.

=

The lights and the whine confirmed it for Flowey. He sighed softly, “Red?” He asked after a moment.

The whining stopped and the red eyelights got wide for a moment. 

“a-azzy?” Red asked softly, his fear related shaking stopping a bit. But he was still chilled to the bone. 

Flowey AKA ‘Azzy’ grinned, “Yes! Haha, a-are you okay?” He asked, after having noticed the tremor in his friend’s tone.

“Y-yeah..” Red mumbled, pushing the panic out of his tone and resuming his search for the exit. His movements bounced off the walls in the enclosed space.

Flowey tilted his head slightly at them, biting his lip. “What are you doing?” 

“t-tryna get out..” He answered, unable to keep the slight whimper out of his voice. 

Only then did Flowey notice that they were.. A bit cozy in here. And there was no light. How come he never noticed things like this?

He easily dug out the cave entrance, letting the dim gray light fall in. It was way past Red’s curfew.. But right now, he would be spending time with his best friend!

Flowey grinned slightly, guiding Red out of the darkness. 

Snowman building, nuzzles and chit chat ensue until nightfall.


	4. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big edgy guy can still have bad dreams
> 
> Kustard. Lots and lots.
> 
> Based on:  
> 

Sans sighed softly into the sweater fluff of Redge. His breath rattled quietly as he slowly inhaled and exhaled.

Such a cutie.. He towered over Sans, was very known for being dangerous in his world. And yet.. Sans felt completely safe with this beast of a monster. Sharing his bedroom with him. His presence was calming  
But still.. He found himself awake. 

Sans clung to Redge’s sweater, squeezing the plush fabric between his fingers. He was tired..

Redge made a grumble noise in his sleep, shifting to put an arm OVER Sans..  
Sans gave a faint smile, nuzzling into him and his warmth. Soaking in his scent-- Like embers, a sweater fresh out the dryer-- Mustard.  
An intruding scent.. Sans once found himself repulsed by it.. But now, it was comforting. A part of something safe.

Not that he’d ever drink it.

He continued laying with Redge, thinking these blissful thoughts. 

The comfortable silence-- ambient sound of breathing and the slight shift of things in the draft of the ceiling fan.

Sans blinked awake immediately. He was a very light sleeper-- and something felt off. He was too bleary to remember what exactly woke him-- broke the peaceful aura of the room.

And then it came again.

Low, rumbly.. Yet.. afraid. Sans felt a deep ache of dread forming in his soul. The sound had been..

It came from Redge, who had a few drips of red, fluorescent sweat rolling down his skull. 

Sans broke into a nervous sweat as well, staying where he was. He didn’t want to wake him.. He had heard that was a bad thing to do for a monster.. Besides. This was a fell ruffian  
One of the sentries.  
Redge

Sans felt a bit bad for feeling this way.. Redge was his after all.

 

= 

Redge was leaning against the wall, grinning and snapping jokes at Sansy. He was giving even better jokes in return.

He slowly brought his hand to scratch at the area around his scars. Sans followed his actions with his eyelights, the rest of him unmoving.

Redge caught this look at met him, his eyelights soft as opposed to if Sans had been another monster.

Sans closed his eyes, standing up rather than leaning against the opposite wall. 

..The sunlit tiles suddenly filled Redge with a sense of sorrow, dread. Rage..? No.. that was emitting from somewhere else.  
...Sans?

I mean he WAS the judge in this soft world but..

He could feel that it was directed AT him. His soul thrummed against the inside of his ribcage.

Redge felt his soul drop as Sansy spoke to him. A low, rumbling tone that filled the room. 

Judgement. Cold, hard judgement.

He couldn’t help but whine softly and look down, a light orange blush glazed over his face.

“yer awfully weak fer a judge. gotta wear that sweater ta look bigger? sa people don’t mess withya? well bud, i gotta tell ya. i think that’s jus’ the beginnin’. ya didn’t E A R N this cushy life that’s been handed ta ya. yer just a failure red.”

Sans’ smile never faultered, as if this was just as funny as the jokes they had been telling moments before. “and i.. think yer.. real ugly.”

Redge could feel the magical tears forming in his sockets. No matter how hard he fought them, he couldn’t help when the red hot magic spilled down his face and dripped onto the tiled ground.

The knife cut deeper into his soul with each sentence. It.. Sans wasn’t supposed to be rude to.. To him. But.. it..

“how could anyone love someone like ya? you’re a monster-- no, lower than a monster. an unruly beast. look at all these scars, ever even try to fix your god-fucking stupid face?” He was hissing at him now, somehow being closer to Redge than previously, the lighting against his back making his expression seem darker.

Redge let out a shaky breath, shrinking away and into the wall behind him.

This brought on a chuckle and a tear from Sansy.  
“now yer hidin’ from someone six inches shorter than ya, with at most half your magic pools. fuckin’ weak. no wonder ya had to leave your old world. It would have eaten you alive.”  
Finality was on his tone. 

He gestured between himself and Redge. “this.. This shitshow is over.” He grumbled, before stomping off. Probably to be with the queen, Redge guessed.

He gave a defeated little noise, sinking to his knees and breaking down into tears. No.. That isn’t.. What. He wanted the flow to stop but, the sorrow was too deep. A familiar feeling filling his soul-- his essence

=

Aannd now the big man of a man was crying in his sleep, though it was quiet. But Sans was vigil.  
And concerned. 

The arm over him moved and found it’s way underneath of Sans, pulling him up to Redge.  
Through the sweater fluff, he could feel his breathing. Hear his fast soul beat. A.. nightmare?

 

At least, Sans assumed. It must have been a bad one too, because it had been a solid three minutes and Redge was still hugging him for dear life.  
The tears were slowing now, so Sans figured that this was good.

Though Sans was concerned at Redge’s seemingly first nightmare, he still cooed the usual, soft nothings to his slumbering form, about loving him and that he was okay. That it was only a nightmare. That he was right here.. There was nothing to worry about, and that he should go back to sleep. Because dreams aren’t real and can’t hurt anyone.

Redge’s soul calmed as he spoke to him, the tears gone and the sweat dissipated.  
Sans sighed softly. And then Redge picked him up in his sleep and placed Sans directly on top of him, so his head was over his chest. 

His new blankets were Redge’s arms, which had a large and fluffy sweater over them anyways

So they both slept just fine. 

...

Redge gave a small smile as he felt Sans finally relax into sleep.. His. His to protect and keep.. That doesn’t hate him, and never would.

And they both had no dreams for the rest of the night.


	5. Floof!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redge found a friend in an alleyway.

Holding a bitty was an odd feeling. It would be so easy to just crush them.. He felt like he was doing the bitty a favor by not killing them.. That he had all this power..  
This must have been a runt.. Or something. Redge wouldn’t know, he wasn’t exactly a short type of Sans.  
They were... Very cute, Redge had to admit. He started gently rubbing circles into the side of the bitty’s head as it slept. He felt compelled to, and every other feeling or impulse was melting away.

His next thought was that he had to hide them and keep them safe.

This was not a safe place for a bitty. Or anyone under a certain height. 

It was a funny sight, the tall monster holding this tiny, Outertale Sans bitty to his chest like it might dust if it were anywhere else.

It wouldn’t.. It was in good health, if not a bit hungry from living life on the streets for so long. Redge had taken care of that.

He actually felt proud of himself for once. Like he was being a good person, taking this tiny little guy off the streets and giving them a slight chance at one day.. Perhaps getting a good life. Wherever that life was, Redge knew that it was not here. Redge knew that he would fuck it up somehow.

But.. that all melted away and he slowly went to the couch, unable to stop looking at the small creature. It was curled up in it’s extra plush sweater, clutching his finger as if he would drop them.

Sure Redge was a tall jerk, but he was not a bully. He did not abuse animals-- Animals.. A weird word for a sentient creature..  
His eyelights went dark for a moment before he carefully sat down, cupping a hand over the bitty. 

Maybe he wanted to get a quick nap in before anyone else got here.. And so no one.. Under the level of generosity that Sans had, would see the bundle of joy. 

=

Redge wasn’t the best at names. When it awoke, he asked it-- him for his name. It-- he didn’t have one.

Thus, Redge named him Floof. 

The bitty, being a bitty, accepted it wholeheartedly. He referred to himself as that if it came up in conversation, even called Redge ‘Papa’ or ‘Pop’. It was fucking adorable! Days like these, Redge doubted himself and his title as a fearsome sentry. He could have dusted right then and there from just this cute, grateful little ball of warmth in his hands. 

Redge hung out with Floof for a while, watching TV for a few hours before gently lowering them into one of his pockets. He had to go make dinner before his brother got home.. And make a hiding place in his room. Redge couldn’t have his brother finding out about him..

With dinner on the table, ready to be reheated, Redge marched up the stairs. He checked on Floof, who was sleeping comfortably in his pocket. 

He gave a toothy grin and entered his room, careful not to walk too fast, as to not wake his baby-- Bitty.  
He mentally punched himself for that one, before looking for a place to house his new companion. 

His room was.. Messy, to say the least. It was not bitty-friendly. However, a little known fact about Redge was that he was very resourceful. So yes, he did take all the tissues out of a box and make a little house. Annd... Some socks for a bed! Yes.. Though it is not an ideal hiding place..

Redge scowled slightly. That was like, an actual sign saying ‘look in this tiny house for a tiny person’. He grumbled softly, smashing up the box and throwing it away, socks and all. He started looking for an actual thing to hide them with-- When he hears the front door opening downstairs.

“fuck..” He whispered, keeping it to himself. Redge quickly-- But carefully, took out Floof, who gave a small sound of protest at being taken out of his warm pocket.

“shhh.. shh ‘lil guy..” Redge rumbled in a low, quiet tone. “I’mma hafta leave ya.. righ’ here.. in dese blankets..” His tone trailed off as he rubbed Floof’s head once more, before placing him underneath a patch of blankets.

Papyrus burst into the room holding a plate of food. 

Now this is where he usually would have talked off Redge about the low quality of the meals he made--. But he had been actually trying at his job lately. Hence how he found a Bitty, from patrol. What could he say? Money was tight.

“BROTHER!!!” He started, glaring at him for a moment.

Then he let out a soft sigh. “Would you like any?” He asked, a hint of a growl still rumbling in his throat.  
Good enough.

Redge nodded, “yeah ‘ll go get sum muhself.” He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking towards the door. A subtle way of pushing his brother out into the hall.  
He closed the door behind himself as he left, eyeing Papyrus with a slight glint in his eyes, before ‘porting downstairs.

He quickly got himself a serving of the short noodled spaghetti, popping it into the microwave and clicking a random assortment of time.  
Redge figured that Floof could use some more to eat too. 

Soon Papyrus came back into the kitchen, turning on the oven to reheat his food, seeing as the microwave was occupied. Not that he would use such primitive tech.. Ruin the flavor of the food.

Redge ate some of his dinner, though he kept sliding nervous glances towards the entranceway.  
He saved some of the food, glancing at his brother for a second. “ay ‘m done eatin’ so uh.. ‘mma go ta my room.” Redge instantly short-cutted away. To his room. Where he then went to find the bitty, setting the food aside on his bedside table.  
Floof was curled up where he was left, shaking a bit but otherwise okay.

 

Upon seeing Redge, the bitty cracked a grin and held up his arms.

Redge gave a relieved sigh and picked them up, sitting down on the bed.  
Floof yawned again. He was pretty much always tired-- the warmth of a monster though. That made it much cozier. He latched onto one of Redge’s fingers, causing the larger skeleton to smile slight wider. This was.. His boy!  
Floof.. He was so bad at naming things. But.. it was nice.. Because he was the only guy in the entire underground that liked him. 

Redge yawned slightly.. Being near this thing was making him.. Feel drowsy. He was so warm and just a chillaxed guy.  
He slipped under the covers, holding Floof close.  
With a touch of red magic, Redge flipped off the lights.

Soon, he was out cold, in a slightly protective stance around Floof, who had also drifted to sleep.

=

Floof had been sleeping all day, so a few hours into sleeping, Floof awoke. The bed was warm, and air scented of condiments. But he was feeling restless.

 

He gave a small yawn before sitting up in bed, stretching a bit. Maybe he could explore.. From what Pop had told him, he couldn’t be seen by that taller skeleton. So he wouldn’t. It didn’t mean that he couldn’t explore. It was dark, and he was sure that no one would see him.

With a small ding, and a small flicker of light in his left eye, he started floating off the bed a bit.  
Gravity magic.. Though, Outertale Sans’ abilities were more literal. 

He hopped off of the bed, landing with a small thud, his descent having been severely slowed. They stuffed their hands into their pockets and looked around the room. It was still messy, but it was.. Decent.  
With a few leaps and bounds, he was at the door. With a small shortcut, he was out of the room.

Floof started exploring the place, sticking to the upstairs first. Even with gravity magic, heights were daunting. How could they not be when you were only inches tall?

It took him a while to explore all the rooms and such, and to climb the furniture. But eventually.. He had seen it all.

Now the choice was between returning to Pop’s room, or headin’ downstairs..

Floof contemplated for a bit, turning off his gravity magic to refuel while he waited. 

After a bit of taking in the cool night air, and feeling less tired, he stood up.  
Reluctantly, he made way to the staircase. Without glancing down, he used his magic again, though more intense than last time. Then he pushed himself off of the top step, holding out his arms and closing his eyes tightly. He landed on the carpet below, kicking up a bit of dust.

Floof coughed slightly, grumbling. Never again.. It would probably be a huge hassle to get back up, but he didn’t need to come down after his last bit of exploration. 

The kitchen-- where the food was. The living room-- had that comfy couch from before. And those were really the only two rooms down here, besides maybe a storage closet with a mop and broom, some cleaning supplies.

And.. now he was tired as all hell. Bitties weren’t meant to travel that much-- That’s what their companions were for! To carry them around and love them.. The usual. 

Floof huffed and fell down onto the rug next to the couch.  
He..  
drifted to sleep after a while, clutching the rug fabric with his tiny hands. 

=

Redge woke up, yawning slightly. Almost work time, he was sure he could figure out what he would do with Floof. Maybe he’d bring an extra sweater and wrap Floof in it?

Something was wrong. The little ball of heat wasn’t there..

He opened an eye, giving a soft whine. Indeed, Floof was gone.

Redge took a shaky breath, getting out of bed quickly and dashed to the door, trying not to completely lose his chill.  
_What if he had lost him? What if he got hurt? What if his brother had found them?_  
Oh fuck  
What if his brother had them..  
Fuck fuck fuuuckkk!

He ran down the stairs, looking around with widened eyelights from panic.  
His gaze landed on the couch and his jaw fell agape.

There his brother was, sitting on the couch, a bitty held in his hands, asleep. They both were fucking asleep!

Redge gave a shaky sigh of relief, edging over and sitting beside them, watching Floof.  
He was too anxious to sleep, but soon he picked up Floof and held him close, his breathing settling down.. Bitties were sort of therapeutic for him, he found as he held them. And.. soon enough, he actually did fall asleep..

And he didn’t even get yelled at for missing work that day.


	6. Surface clip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redge had a nice meeting with the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I had an urge to write this while writing something else. So have this, hahaha I love it..

*The BARRIER shattered

Floods of monsters flurried out of the underground, herded by their great, beast of a leader. 

An 8 souled beast of armour and stars. 

*The SOULS shattered

The huge monster was gone, in place their original leader, looking angry and shocked. He was looking at his once BEASTLY hands. Now he was his frail old self..

The monsters, however, did not have a reaction to him.

They were all staring at the sky. THE SKY!  
The _fucking_ sky!

 

Redge was holding his face and staring up at it, his eyelights adjusting to the bright lights. Brighter than anything they had underground. NATURAL LIGHT!

He had lost his brother somewhere in the crowd, but right now he didn’t have a care in the world. 

The air stung his chest as he inhaled, sharp and clean. Cold and fresh. The ground was coated in snow. It felt.. So, so much better than Snowdin’s ‘snow’. Which was mostly magic and ground-water. 

Oh how it hurt so much. It felt like all that dusty air was.. Being tugged out of him by this.. 

But Redge didn’t mind a bit of pain. He welcomed it, shortcutting a bit away from the crowd. He needed to take this in, alone. 

He wasn’t alone.

He had nearly walked into a tall monster while he dazedly stumbled in the snow.

It was Papyrus..! Heh. Seems like some things ran in the family.

“o-oh it’s.. just ya.” He mumbled, grinning widely.

Papyrus turned around and hugged Redge around the waist, lifting him up in a tight hug. Good thing they were out of sight..

But something felt different. Like.. things were different now.

No one would.. Would..  
It would be allowed, in this cold new world. The surface world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick Kustard and cuddlestuffs

The two skeletons were on their bed, surrounded in an excessive amount of blankets and pillows. Even for two lazy bones, this was borderline insansity. The big grouch of a Fell skeleton was sprawled out over a bit less than half of the full-sized bed. The smaller, blue cladding one was around a foot shorter than his companion.   
Edge was sick. This demanded the utmost amount of blankets and pillows, for his aching bones. His face was warm, radiating heat. Sans was so so cold. Perfect time for cuddles. Cuddles always made them feel better. It was being lazy, together. Without leaving bed. Edge should probably have eaten something this morning.. But he didn’t want to leave the nice, warm bed. He couldn’t really breathe, not that he had a need to, so that was a good of an excuse as any. He pulled Sans closer to himself, half closed eyeslights flicking over him.   
Both were wearing pajama shirts/pants, with their signature jackets, sweater fluff and all. Edge gave a low, rumbly sound. It could have been called a purr, if he wasn’t so fucking intimidating. Well, by other people. Sans called it purring, because this big ole sharp lump wouldn’t hurt him. Sans’ sockets drooped halfway closed. He had said that he was going to take care of Edge.. It wasn’t a promise. So it was fine that he decided that ‘taking care of’ meant keeping in bed all day and holding. Edge sure didn’t seem opposed. 

The bed was warm, the blankets soft on their backs. Admittedly, Sans wasn’t feeling too well either. But he wasn’t sick sick yet. Only on the cusp of it, he would enjoy his clear-headedness while it lasted, before his fever would set in like Edge’s did. Sans’ grin was lazy, as the two only sat in silence, absorbing each other's scents. Sans smelled oddly sweet, tangy. Ketchup, but also.. Sort of like.. The faintest scent of fresh laundry. Warm, that’s what it was. The scent of warm. Edge didn’t know how to describe it other than that.. Sans was soothing, soft, something to protect.  
Edge scented of mustard, grease and.. Ashes? Like fire. He smelled of embers and it filled Sans was warmth just with his mere presence. The way he took up a room, his low, gravelly voice compared to his own, deep, soothing tone. 

Edge stretched a bit in the bed, giving a grumble. His head was killing him, and the pleasent warmth of Sans and the blankets was getting to be too much for him. His face was probably orange of fever now. Sans noticed his growing restlessness. He sat up, resting a still cool hand against Edge’s face. Edge sighed a bit, closing his sockets. He had bags under his eyes. They both did, but Edge’s were worse somehow.   
Sans lied beside him. Edge pushed his arm under Sans, against his spine. Holding him halfway.   
His empty insides were gnawing at him, his shirt seeming to growl at him and Sans. A little laugh was what Edge heard. It was a bit hazy actually, now that he was thinking about it. It sounded far away, like Edge wasn’t actually there. But it was a nice sound.. Sans. Gosh...

Sans was pressing some buttons on his old, clunky looking phone. And then suddenly a cold mustard bottle and some fries in a tupperware were sitting against the bed’s gray comforter. Edge blinked slowly, before shoving himself into a sitting position.   
He stared at the food like a starving dog. He might as well have been, with the dilated look in his sockets, and the way he sat. Primitive. Like he was tired. He was tired.  
Sans grinned, “gotcha somethin’ befer ya woke up. think of it as.. very late breakfast in bed.” He hummed, opening the top of it. The greasy scent of the fries wafted to Edge. It wasn’t.. It didn’t stand out much, it actually seemed to blend into the mess of their semi-clean room.   
“thank ya.” Edge grinned, showing a toothy smile of two golden teeth, both on the left side of his mouth. He was so cute. Sans blushed a bit, a faint blue dappling his white bone. 

Edge took the tray, oblivious to the adorable blush on Sans’ face. Mid-through a mouthful of fry, his large eyelights slowly slide to Sans, who was just sitting on the bed, his hands in his pockets, sockets closed in content. He did notice, that, however.   
“i hope ya got’cher self somethin’ ta eat..” Edge said, in his tired, scratchy voice.   
He would happily share his but.. He was about to pour mustard on them, and though he knew how much Sans loved him, he wasn’t sure if mustard fries would be crossing the line. He got nervous about small things like that... Actually, Edge was also opposed to the sharing due to this.. Well, he would eat this all in no trouble. He was hungry, his body needed extra magic when he was sick.

Sans shrugged. He wasn’t particularly feeling hungry. But he also didn’t feel like being hounded to death until he finally got fries shoveled down his muzzle. “‘m not hungry.”   
He heard a mumble from the large form of Edge. Something along the lines of ‘this is why yer so tiny..’ And then Sans watched as the monstrous monster pulled the lid off his mustard, lick the inside of it, then dump the rest of the contents onto those poor fries. Sans cringed a bit at the sudden intensity of the smell. Overpowering. Sans was sensitive to such things.   
“sorry.” Edge said. It sounded wrong coming from him. He was so large, so powerful. For him to be apologizing? Unheard of by any other monster, except Sans. Maybe Edge’s... Brother.   
Sans nodded, waving a hand a bit. “nawh, don’ worry about it.” He said, smiling. Sans laid back on the bed, stretching his arms above his head and clenching his hands into fists. He gave a yawn. He was tired.. More tired than usual, he felt sluggish. Well, this is confirmation that Edge had given him his cold. Sans didn’t mind.. He’d just be miserable for a few weeks. Yes, weeks. Sans had a weak immune system with his one health. At least Edge had a nice 100. Still very very low for a monster, but he was much better off than Sans was.

Yet, he had.. He had chosen Sans, over any other monster. Why was that? Sans was fundamentally, an awful person. Maybe because like attracts like. Edge, from what he told Sans, didn’t think he was that great either. They both had their troubles, and they both were very.. Sloppy. They didn’t even really bring the best out in each other. They were happy though. Content. Fine with what they had, not caring about what they didn’t. 

Sans was snoring loudly by the time Edge had finished his fries. He stared at Sans for a moment, before drawing the blankets over him carefully. Sans gave a little hum, shifting to lie on his side. That was more comfy for his tired spine. 

Edge was feeling overheated. The fries made him feel less shaky, better. At the same time though, he felt like his soul was trying to melt him from the inside out. A low growl escaped from his maw. He hated being sick, it was stupid. He got sick pretty often, and it usually lasted around a week or so. This was the third day, and he already wanted to punch a hole in the wall of their cruddy little apartment. 

Taking the opportunity that sleeping Sans provided, Edge slipped out of bed. He almost lost balance, but caught himself on the bedside dinner tray. He pushed himself up further, and exited the room. He softly closed the door behind him. Then he took a shower, got into some different clothes. Really, he just put on some shorts and his jacket again. His fluffy one. He skipped out on the shirt, and went to flop back onto the bed.

The force of such a heavy skeleton woke the smaller one. He bounced a bit. When he landed, his rubbed his sockets. Tired. He already felt the very faint magic rush in his face. So it began. He was sick, sniffling, blue liquid dripping from his nose and eyes. A pathetic little cough. Edge got better a few days later, and tended to the essentially bed-ridden Sans. He was burning up, needing constant replacements of ice for his head. Terrible puns were exchanged. Laughs were had, but mostly just from Edge laughing for Sans. Sans’ voice was too sore, and his chest aching too much for him to comfortably laugh.

More cuddles were had, warm. Sans’ fevers were always higher, and Edge always cradled him more. It was nice.. Not doing anything. They had called work sick, explained the situation, and were given much, much more time off than what they had asked for. It was probably a good amount considering how fragile Sans was. Edge was afraid that if he went outside like this, he’d just crumble into dust. Was this how it was when he was sick?

He felt his soul twinge as he stared down at the sleeping, restless face of Sans. Just a foot below him. Edge laid beside him, holding the little ball of heat to his chest. He was shivering, despite feeling like he could heat an entire home. Poor thing.. He needed someone to protect him. Edge would be that person.   
The bed was filled with sounds of soft purring. He was trying to soothe him, and it was working. He looked less distressed, his soul beat became in synch with Edge’s gentle thum. The two gradually sank into unconsciousness. It was a peaceful, dreamless sleep. None of those nightmares that plagued them both. Even if they did, they had each other. Even if one was half dead from a cold.. Possibly a flu. 

Sans awoke in a hazy, fever filled daze. He felt his soul... It was calm, he felt drunk. He could hear.. Feel rumbling through his small frame. A smile graced his sweaty, blue face. Safe.. He felt safe, he felt like he was swimming in molasses actually, with how slowly his soul was thumping. Was this what it was like for Edge?   
He nuzzled his head against the chest of Edge.. It was. It was thumping in rhythm with his. He was.. It was mesmerizing. He fell back into bleary, happy dreams.


	8. Honeymustard stuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh this has pain and stuff. But it has cuddles! Doesn't that count? Sorry. SKip this if you dont like mentions of chronic pain, or uh.. Depression? This has some of that, but I can't exactly remember.

The room was dark, outside bleary. It had been rain/snowing all day, the white specks melting to mush when making contact with surfaces. It was stupid.   
Red shed his soggy jacket shakily as he stepped into the bedroom. It scented of.. Home, more specifically, the odd combination his stink and Russel’s aroma formed into... Warm.. Sharp... Soft..

Red walked up to the bed and let gravity guide him face-first into the covers. Today had been a long day, and Russel wouldn’t be home for awhile. It didn’t even matter that Red had gotten off early. That would only’ve mattered back, back before Red met Russel. Back then, the lazy idiot himself would have thrown himself onto his couch and slept then and there. 

He hadn’t kept any track of time, he was probably lying like this for a good thirty minutes. His mind was blissfully numb, only thinking thoughts of Russel and mustard. Both two good things in their own rights, but we all know that the honey man himself would win against any bottle of alcoholic mustard. He shifted his arms to be under his face, breathing in the musty scent of his unwashed jacket. He stank. Red told himself he’d wash it tomorrow. How many times must he have said that? Probably a lot...   
He drew in a breath, closing his sockets. He slumped further against their bed, pulling himself to be on it by a few more inches. There. Comfortable.. Tired...   
Red closed his sockets. Just resting his eyes, he told himself. 

On the cusp of sleep, something stirred him. Red would have stayed there a while longer, or even fully have fallen asleep, but he was starting to feel achy all over. The dull sensations were concentrated around his spine too.That wasn’t a good sign... The small skeleton nervously clutched at the sheets, hoping to draw in comfort. Some of his deeper scars were panging.  
He grunted and clambered onto the bed, smack dab in the center. He curled up around his pillow, hugging it and sighing. He looked down at the bed, which was faintly lit red by the dim light radiating from his eyelights. Another pang seared from his back and through him.  
He blinked, hard. The sight of pink against dark and white blurred a bit. A small sound escaped him, echoing through their empty house. He sniffled, digging his palms into his sockets. “F-fuckin’..” He cursed softly, his voice but a croak.   
Pain laced through his bones like poison. It hurt, slinking and awful. “F-fuck..!” He said a bit louder this time. His voice filled the cold, empty room. He took some deep breaths, fighting to calm himself down and ease the building pain. He hugged the pillow tighter to his torso, jamming it beneath his ribs and pressing it upward. The odd suffocating sensation was a good distraction, the fabric cool and nice against his aches. It was hard to breathe like this... But it would help him. At least for a little while.

Red whined, back arching a degree. He groaned and pulled the pillow out of himself, his sharp fingers digging into the surface of the fabric, tearing it. His hands clenched into fists then and there, ripping the case to ribbons. Fuck!... Red flung the pillow away violently, anger flashing through him for a blink moment. Red gave a little sound as the white anger faded, leaving only pain. Red focused on the idea of his pillow. The pillow he ruined. He would have to fix that later...  
Once the thought faded to the back of his mind, the growing ache came back into the forefront of his mind. He instinctively jammed one of his hands against his t-shirt, expecting to find his inside sweater pocket there... He wasn’t wearing his sweater. He took a gulping breath, clenching his sockets closed tightly.  
Why was he so stupid?! He should’ve taken his medicine as soon as his shift ended!   
Maybe working 5 jobs was wearing on his memory. He was so tired all the time... Red let out a breath through gritted teeth. Earlier tears now threatened to spill over his face. He couldn’t breathe.. Can’t move...  
His back hurt so bad, old injury flaring up once again. It shot pain down his tail, up to his shoulders. Legs felt achy, they didn’t want to move.. His arms were too busy being pinned to his sides. A form of a self hug. He curled in on himself further, biting his lip pretty hard.   
How long until Russel got home...? Hours? Minutes?  
Red.. Red needed help.. He needed him. Now. Red sniffled and softly whined, a low and dull sound. He didn’t even know what time it was now. Just that it was dark outside.. Just that he wanted.. No, needed Russel, badly.   
A small hiccupped sob dripped from his mouth, voice garbled by tears and a little drip starting on the left side of his nosebone. It hurts.. He can’t even smell the comforting embers and honey anymore...

The pain was close to peaking now. Red could only give faint little whimpers and hope that it subsided soon.. He could only hope it didn’t last hours, as it had before. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

The sounds in his head were clashing together now. The now-rain plattering against the window, the low sounds of the AC’d air coming through the vent, the springs of the bed as he subtly shifted. Red groaned and clenched his hands into fists and pressed them against his temples. His breathing became shallower and unsteady.

This was when a small snap interrupted his thoughts and breaking the silence of the room. A shortcut..? The sound was distinct, Red should know. A warm presence was in the cold room now. A light scent that was stronger than the lingering aroma in the room, adding to his overwhelmed state.  
Red pulled in a fast breath and tried to look up. The weight in the bed shifted, the box spring creaking.  
“red..?” Russel’s voice asked, his warm hand settling on Red’s back. It sent a wave of relief through him, causing him to let out the breath he was holding. “r-rus..” Red mumbled helplessly.  
Russel leaned over Red and looked at him. He was a bit hard to see in the low outside lighting.. but there his comforting presence was, in all its glory.

“i-i need help..” Red said softly, for what had to be the first time to Russel.. 

The taller skeleton could see the glowing red tears, nosedrip, gritted teeth, sweat. “..sure thing babe.”   
He drawls, grabbing Red’s hand and squeezing it a bit. Russel was healthier, this action was easy. His natural warmth and bigger hands seemed to at least help Red ground himself. Now that he was calmer, if only slightly, Russel could figure out what he needed.   
It was clear that he was in pain. And that that needed painkillers. WHICH painkiller did Red need..? Russel wasn’t the most knowledgeable in the medical field, but he did know that Red kept multiple different looking bottles stashed around the house. The various places included: The couch cushions, between the mattresses, his jacket pocket, and in their bedside drawer. He... He never really knew why Red had them lying around. He guessed that this was why...

“whatcha need?” Russel asked him, rubbing the back of his hand in a try-to-be-soothing manner. It was, his deep-yet-kind voice was a godsend for Red’s emotional state right now. He was a mess.  
“c-coat..” Red offered meekly, looking up at the warm orange eyelights that slowly blinked to him.  
“you got it.” Russel said, offering a smile to the skeleton, who was trying to steady his breathing.   
Russel just used magic to draw the sweater up from the floor. He grabbed the coat and fished around in Red’s sweater pockets, finding the usual mustard packets, paper clips, and a hand buzzer. Some mustard packs were busted and leaking their contents.  
Red saw the blind search and grimaced. “i-inside..” It seemed he was in less pain, but that might’ve been the low level healing magic Russel was using on his hand.

He obliged, drawing a little pill bottle from the inside sweater pocket. No pill jingle accompanied it. Red hissed at the lack of tinking. He closed his eyes tightly. Great! No medicine for him! Everything always fucking went wrong!!!  
“..red, breathe..” Russel said as he planned out what he was going to do. He dragged a few pillows into place with magic. 

Red nodded the best he could, holding his breath... Not what Russel said, but he wasn’t in trouble for this. Eventually he blew out the breath and pulled in a bigger, more gaspy breath. 

Russel gathered Red in his arms and laid him down, face first on the pillows. One was under his face, and the other in the gap between his ribs and pelvis. He sniffled and whined.  
“it’s your back right?” Russel asked calmly, noting how his back had been arched and how he was hugging air.. Besides, wouldn’t he know about any other injuries? Russel started to lift Red’s orange T-shirt, who didn’t respond other then a small nod.

It was still dark. Russel tugged the lamp string with magic, lighting the room a nice dim yellow. Red didn’t seem to notice, nor care.

Russel looked at Red’s spine.. It had.. Some scratches, which were bad.. Old and healed over, but they...   
No wonder he was such a grouch... These must’ve hurt all the time. Today must’ve been a really bad day. Russel was glad he followed his gut and came home early..  
He brought his left hand over the injured segments. A bit of sweat rolled down the taller one’s face as he began using healing magic again, the green wisps being visible now. The light of it added to the nice warm ambiance of the room. 

Initially, Red grunted a bit from discomfort, but that melted into him slouching more in his position and becoming less tense.  
This was taking up quite a bit of magic.. Well Russel felt like he was going to sleep for five years now. Right here, with this grumbly datemate.  
After Red settled down fully (, which took a few minutes), Rus’ magic tapered off before altogether just stopping. Red sighed softly, opening his sockets slowly.   
It was a bit of a tense moment as the shorter skeleton slowly rolled onto his back and tugged the rim of his shirt down. Red sucked in a cool breath and let it unfurrow.  
“so uhm.. ho-how was yer day..?”  
Russel didn’t answer immediately. He too was tired, though it was more magically than physically, as it was in Red’s case. “my day was fine.. yours not too good eh?” He said eventually, shifting and lying beside Red. He stared up at the ceiling with blanket eyelights, his arms held above his head.   
Red smiled a smidge to the company now beside him, rather than over him. “yeah i dunno was sorta a shitty day...”   
“Mmm?” Russel closed his sockets and put his right arm around Red;s small form.   
“hah.. uh.. yeah it was bad... ‘til ya showed up..” He said, his voice cracking. He turned his head towards Rus. Russel looked back at him.   
He lets out a slow breath. It smelled like smoke and honey. Red’s expression became a bit more tired. Such a relaxing.. Weird scent. He liked it.. It made him feel safe. 

No more words were exchanged between the two as the shorter fell asleep.  
Red snuggled up against Rus and his warmth, and then he used his magic to drag blankets over the two. Beside the other, in their warm pile of fluff, Red fell asleep. It was peaceful, Red had some decent dreams, that was a nice thing about sharing a bed. He had dreams of spending time with Rus, and.. Drinking tea? His dreams never seemed too in character for him, but it was fine, and it was good.

Russel stayed awake, his arm around Red, who was sleeping deeply now. His breathing was calm and quiet, which wouldn’t be audible if it weren’t for the silence in the room.  
Rus let out a breath, eyelights sliding over to Red’s face. He looked peaceful, starting to snore. Such a cutie.   
He rested a hand on Red’s head. He nuzzled it and pressed his face against the bed near Russel’s sweater, where it was warmest.

Why hadn’t Red ever talked about this to him? Sure.. They both weren’t the talkative kind.. But... He thought that Red would at least mention his pains to him. What was odd, is that they had discussed pain before. Emotional pain. Sure, it was some of it. But it was something.. This was. Something else. Rus didn’t know how to feel about it.   
His swirling thoughts and little conflicting feelings eventually settled down as his magic levels yearned for him to sleep. Russel obliged, letting his sockets slide closed naturally. He sank into a dreamless slumber, pulling Red closer in his sleep. Red didn’t object, rather he seemed to sleep even deeper now, a little drip of red drool visible on the corner of his mouth.

Adorable. Untrustworthy...? No.. He was... Complicated.


End file.
